


Only Natural

by Selah



Series: Gensou [30]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Junko hadn't ever expected something to feel like this. To feel so ... herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: spring 2015  
> tagging this was a bit of a pain, but oh well.

It was ... well, she wasn't sure what it was. Weird, maybe? She just felt ... comfortable with Rayu. It didn't matter that he'd caught her in bathrobe and curlers, and she felt completely fine with throwing on pajamas to have breakfast with him instead of getting all dressed up or something. Especially since it was just muffins and tea in her kitchen. He still made her blush sometimes, especially when it came to talking about her modeling, but that didn't stop her from inviting him to stay longer. Or keep her from curling up against him on the couch once they'd picked a movie. He was warm and he smelled nice.

They weren't even halfway through and she could feel herself drifting, but she didn't want to say anything. After the movie, he might leave. And while she'd never tell Junji, there were times when her twin was on tour that she found herself feeling lonely, rattling around their apartment all by herself. Silly of her, really, since all she had to do was pick up the phone and any of her sisters would happily come spend time with her. Except they were all day people and she wasn't.

“Getting tired?” Rayu asked suddenly. She was just about to protest when a yawn caught her by surprise. Rayu chuckled and paused the movie. “Sun's up, I think that means it's bedtime.”

“Mou,” she pouted, sighing. He was right, plus she had another night of work ahead of her, but at the same time, she didn't want him to leave. It would be so easy to just fall asleep right here, especially with the way he was carding fingers through her hair.

“You'll sleep better in your own bed,” he said softly and then he was picking her up. She couldn't quite stop the squeak of surprise, but he just laughed, carrying her to bed as if he had done it a dozen times in the past. She clung to him the whole time, not letting go even when he set her down on the bed.

“At least let me turn off the TV, ne?”

“You'll stay then?” she murmured, feeling herself blushing hotly again. She was just asking for cuddles, for him to sleep alongside her, why was this so hard? 

“If my lady wishes,” he said and she blushed even more at the teasing in his smile. “I'll just make sure everything's turned off and locked up first, ne?”

Nodding, she let go of him, watching him slip from the room before wiggling herself under the blankets. At least she didn't have to worry about her overprotective twin catching them in bed together.


End file.
